Question: Solve for $t$. $-t = 9(t-10)$ $t =$
Solution: We need to manipulate the equation to get $t$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} -t &= 9(t-10) \\\\ -t &= 9t-90 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ -t{-9t} &= 9t-90{-9t} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Subtract 9t from each side}}\\\\ -10t &=-90 ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{-10t}{{-10}}&= \dfrac{-90}{{-10}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by -10}} \\\\ t &= {9} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $t = {9}~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]